Water Gives The Present
by How To Train A Demigod
Summary: 20 years after Percy Jackson another child of Poseidon shows up. 13-year-old Riley Withers has come to Camp Half-Blood just as demigods go missing. With the help of her friends Jake Po son of Aphrodite and Ethan Treker son of Athena, she will find the missing campers, figure out the true plan and how it connects to her past. /Being rewritten/
1. Funerals,Sneakers,and Goatlegs

"Riley!" My Grandma called, "Come on we have to go to the funeral!"

"Comin' Grans!" I said shooting my last arrow and hitting it right on the spot. I'm the best at archery in my school and win all contest but now it's my only escape from the death of my mom. I grab my thing and head out to the car. Today is the only day I'll wear a dress. It's a spegetti strap black dress that goes down to my knees with blasts legging and my only pair of dress shoes.

The funeral was just so sad. And not that I'm not thankful for people being nice it's just did everyone have to come over and say, "This must be hard for you," or "I'm sorry for your loss," or everyone's favorite "She was the best person I ever knew," and you agree and the person is making a whole conversation about how sad it is. I swear I got more attention than my mom in the coffin.

Then when I get home my Grans had to go crazy on me.

"Riley, your mother wanted me to give you something," Grans said. What would think it is. A locket or a old picture. You were probably not thinking of sneakers.

"My mom's dying wish was to give me her childhood tennis shoes?" Okay I admit it was not kind but it was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Just promise me you'll wear them everyday while your gone."

Suddenly I see a ticket stuffed in the shoe. It's an airplane ticket to New York City. "Why am I leaving?"

Grans just ignores my question. "There's a location in there, it will be your new home they'll take care of you."

"Grans, I don't want to leave you."

"You have to you won't be safe here."

"I've always been safe here." Now my Grans was muttering about demigods,gods,monsters,satyrs, and great prophecies.

Okay, so have you ever been in the same room with your grandma when she takes off her pants. Now imagine that instead off granny panties you see goat legs. So what do you do you listen to granny goat ask no more questions and bolt out of there. And so I was on my way to a place I would call "home?"


	2. Pretty Grannies Try To Kill Me

As I sat in my seat I put on my shoes and checked the address. Okay, now I'm super confused. If there was anything special on Long Island Sound I'm sure I would have heard of it, I mean if it was my new home than I'm sure it would be special enough to have commercials about.

When I put on my shoes I felt different, protected, whole. It was strange, until I put those shoes on I never really realized how much danger I had been in. But what had been that dangerous part of my life and why by putting sneakers on did I realize it. The answer was just on the tip of my tongue. But the farther I reached the more I lost it. I just decided to forget about it.

"That's gonna be hard considering your new life is filled with it." I heard two ladies say in unison behind me. Okay you know how you always imagine the most evil person to be absolutely ugly, that is most definitely not true. These ladies were gorgeous, I hate gorgeous people now. While I was sizing them up they lashed out at me and I somehow rolled away from them and grabbed my bow and arrows in one swift motion.

"Who are you!?" I demanded

"We are gorgons, you foolish demigod!"

"Why are you here?!" I said notching an arrow but they easily deflected it. I needed some other weapon, but I had none. So, I'd have to go for the next best thing, a retreat. Sadly, there were two reasons I could not retreat. 1) I was on freaking plane! And 2) if I tried anything like a plane crash I'd kill all of these people.

The gorgons moved their way closer very slowly probably enjoying the "priceless" scared look on my face. Then I came up with the best plan ever. Well, at least the best plan I could ever come up with.

I don't know how I knew it, but I knew there was a lake down there and if I could get the plane in there...

I notched another arrow except this time I aimed at the engine.

"What are you-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because right then I fired my arrow on the engine and fire blasted her out the window on the other side of the plane.

People were screaming and backing away from me but I couldn't let that get to me I still had one Gordon left to kill.

"How dare you... How could you..." She couldn't form her words. "You are going to die from a slow exscrating death for that."

Sadly for her she didn't have the time. Right before we hit the water I knew she wouldn't be able to withstand the impact that everyone else could so I only had time for one snarky comeback, "Sorry, but you won't have the time."

Then everyone hit the water and the gorgon evaporated in a golden puff of smoke. Okay, so that worked, now what, oh right gotta breathe. The water was pouring into the plane at rapid speeds. I had to get the people safe. Suddenly all the water was exiting the plane and rising it to the surface The plane exploded from the surface. And was dragged ashore until it was completely out of the lake.

Everyone was running out when all I could do was crawl to the surface. When I finally made it red splotches were dancing in my eyes and I think I was hallucinating 'cause I saw a blue lady hovering over me. Then I passed out.

:)

When I woke up I was in a bed. I think I was in the hospital, but that didn't make any sense since it looked nothing like a hospital other that the few injured people in there. Okay, I'm hallucinating one of those people have goat legs just like Grans.

A person, a doctor by the looks of him, came over to me and sat in the chair next to me. I scooted away.

"Don't worry I don't bite," He reassured, even though it didn't do much. "I'm Rilynn."

"Riley."

"Your quite lucky, you know."

"Yeah, I sure felt lucky when I passed out." That earned a chuckle from him.

"I mean how you were found by water nymphs. They brought you here, to Camp Half-Blood."

"Great, good to know I'm not the only one hallucinating."

Then a nurse came over and whispered something in his ear. He frowned and said," Be there in a second." She walked away and he turned to me, "I've got to go, Riley. I'll send for someone to check on you in about two hours."

It sure didn't feel like two hours for someone to come. A boy looking about my age came to me and sat where Rilynn had sat. "Hi, I'm Ethan Treker. Head Councilor of cabin 6, Athena. Chiron asked me to brief you on Camp Half-Blood, since you can't watch the orientation at the moment." Then he lowered his voice, "I wish I could have gotten an excuse out of it."

I was still hung up on the word Athena, "Athena," I said slowly, "Greek goddess of-" I was going to explain it to myself but I thought better of it. I already had a really bad headache. Instead I just rubbed my temples and mumbled, "Sure, why not."

I spent the rest of the day trying to get my head around what my life was now. Ethan really wasn't that bad of a guy considering he was a brain child-please don't ask me to elaborate- we had a lot of fun him talking and me being sarcastic. Though, I only think I had so much fun because somewhere in his big brain he couldn't rap his head around sarcasm, so I felt even, almost.


	3. Thanks Dad For The Mess

I was up and walking around when I found an archery range. Yes! This place was just getting better and better. I grabbed my bow and arrows and got ready to shoot. I poured all my worries, doubts, and cares into that arrow. How my life had changed in less than 24 hours. How her mother had died and no one would believe a word she said. The face of the man who ruined her life, it all went into that arrow. She shot it and hit a direct bullseye.

Suddenly she sensed something above her, but it wasn't evil. She looked around and saw everyone crowding around her, even Chiron.

Chiron bowed, and everyone followed his lead. "All hail, Riley Withers daughter of Poseidon."

That's when I finally decided to look up and what I saw just about scared me out of my skin. A triton of gold was hovering over my head with an aura of blue. The symbol of Poseidon.

:)

I was moved to cabin 3, Poseidon. There where rusty horse-fish hybrid animals made from celestial bronze hung on the ceiling and a broken fountain in the back. There was coral and another triton hung right outside the front door. The room was incredibly blue and messy.

I started fixing up the place, you know, clean the room, fix the bed and fountain, and clean the horse-fish hybrid.

While I was washing the horse-fish hybrid (I really have to find out its real breed) Ethan came in.

"Hey," He wasn't meeting my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He finally looked up but didn't say anything. "Sit down in my office and take some 20 year old cola."

He sat down but didn't take any cola, he just sat there silently. I have to find out what's wrong now. This is serious, usually he'll take anything I give him. "What? Do you hate me just 'cause I got a famous dad."

He looked me in the eyes and I could tell it was something that had to do with my dad. I was thinking hard now, it was to hard for him to say, and he wanted me to guess it. It must have something to do with Athena and Poseidon. I had a faint memory of Poseidon and Athena arguing over a town and...

"Oh Gods," I mumbled. Ethan just nodded. He was worried we couldn't be friends anymore. "Um... I'm okay with being friends if you are." I said hoping to reassure him.

He finally spoke up. "But what about our parents."

I had a fuzzy memory of them agreeing on something. (I really need to get my hands on a mythology book) "Didn't they get along on something?"

His face lit up and I knew I had the right idea. "Yes! The chariot!"

"If they could set aside there differences to invent a chariot I'm sure they can do it for friends to."

He looked satisfied with that so we just sat there and talked until I finished polishing the horse-fish hybrid. When he was about to close the door he turned around and said, "Oh, and Riley, I really like your hippocampus."

"That's what there called!" I screamed a little to loud for anyone's enjoyment.

:)

I was trying this whole archery thing again hoping not to get anymore glowing tritons. Right before I launched an arrow I heard someone call my name. "Riley!"

I groaned. You'd think they'd let a girl launch a weapon once in awhile without interruptions like a glowing triton over the head or a weirdo calling my name. I lowered my bow. "Yes," I tried to sound sweet but I really wasn't in the mood.

"You're Riley, right?" He asked. He was scrawny and looked about my age. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore the regular Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and shorts. He was kinda handsome, at least more than I'd like to admit, did I ever tell you I hate pretty people.

"That would be why I answered you when you were screaming my name, yeah." That earned a laugh from him but I still was not in the mood I just wanted to shoot a bow.

"I guess so. I'm Jake Po, son of Aphrodite." That would be why your incredibly handsome, I thought. Though I would never and will never say that to his face.

We talked I shot a bow and did sarcasm, everyone was happy. "So... is there a reason why you came here or...?"

"Oh, yeah, Chiron says we need to have a councilor meeting at 8 tomorrow."

"Okay."

That evening I ate next to Jake and Ethan. It was surprisingly peaceful and would sadly be the last peaceful meal my friends and I would have for a very, very long time.


	4. Missing With A Chance Of I Hate You Jake

That night my dreams were nightmares.

I dreamt of Rilynn the healer who took care of me on my first day, Tishna the master of the Mist, Bret Yuo son of Hephaestus-he was only 7 years old- and Lexi Quinn daughter of Persephone. They were all tied up and unconscious in a cold dark cavern.

Suddenly a man from the shadows spoke though I couldn't see him at all. "Hello, young apprentice." As if I would ever become his apprentice. Even though I could not see his face I had no doubt in my mind who it was.

I tried to Speak but no words would exit my mouth, I tried to move only to realize my body would not obey me, it was as if he had plastered my whole body, even my mouth would not open.

"No need to speak, we have to make this short." I wanted to smack him in the face for what he did, cripple him, anything, but I couldn't. It was painful. "Come back home, to Missouri, and find your friends. You will be playing to my plans. But maybe you could accomplish... something." His voice went a bit octave, so I could tell he did not think I would accomplish anything.

My dream ended with the campers in my mind and I woke with an electrical jolt.

:)

In the morning we were having a head councilor meeting. It was my first one since I now have no roommates to compete against.

We I walked in I saw that some kids were missing. Rilynn Chesler son of Apollo and Tishna Winters daughter of Hecate. You could tell it was important because Siara Checkers daughter of Hypnos was awake, Emma Goodman daughter of Ares was not fighting with Drake and Simon Rodriguez sons of Nemesis, and everyone was looking at Chiron and Mr. D expectantly. On Chiron's left was Rachel Elizabeth Dare the Oracle of Delphi. And on his right was Grover Underwood the satyr and member of Cloven Elders.

As I sat down Chiron stood up and cleared his throat, "As you can see there're some campers missing." Everyone shifted and I knew my and everyone else's worst fears have been confirmed, campers are going missing.

That's when I stood up. "We have to go find them!" I thought back to my dream and remembered how the man in shadows had said I would be playing in his plans, but I saw no other way. If we left them they would die. At least if we went they would have a chance.

Emma Goodman stood up, "Oh yeah, and where exactly do we start?!"

"In Missouri!"

"How do you know that?" Siara Checkers asked with a kind tone not like the one Emma was giving me.

I told them about my dream, minus the apprentice part.

We all looked to Chiron and he sighed, "Riley is right, we need a quest."

Jake spoke up not bothering to get up like everyone else did during the argument. Quote And we all know who should lead it. Riley do you accept?"

"Me!? Why me?"

"Because young one," Chiron said calmly, "You had the dream."

"I don't even know everything, how am I expected to lead a quest?!"

"You could start by consulting the Oracle."

:)

Of Course the Oracle of Delphi. Rachel's nice and all but she is super creepy when she's in Oracle mode (Oracle mode?).

Everyone left a line between me and Rachel. Green smoke on the ground and in the wind. She closed her eyes and green smoke flooded from her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open and they were solid green. "Ask." She demanded simply. Her tone was echoing and far away.

I asked the only question I really cared about. "How do we save the missing campers?"

It seemed as though when I asked the question more green smoke appeared (I'm gonna get asthma this way). "Three shall go to the home lands and face the fear. The curse of the guilt conquers death, whether to save or to raze the day. Death shall call upon ones door, but to answer or not is the wrong call."


	5. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Author's Note:This chapter is rated T for the amount of violence in it. Enjoy!**

Okay that was creepy. But I had no doubt in my mind who I wanted along with me, Jake and Ethan.

"You may bring 2 people along with you in your quest." Chiron told me. My eyes immediately shot at Jake and Ethan who were standing behind him.

"Jake, since it's your fault I have to do this I want you." I said looking at Jake accusingly.

I had that coming, didn't I?" He asked me.

"Yep. And I want Ethan 'cause he's good company and he's smart." I said moving to Ethan.

"Wait. So, you want me for payback, but Ethan is strategy?" Jake asked me in a mocking hurt tone.

"Exactly." I said with all seriousness in my voice, even though it was all just to mess with him.

He shrugged and said, "Fair enough." And we all turned to Chiron.

"You will go at dawn." Chiron told us. That earned a groan from Jake, but I quickly silenced him with a glare. "Good night, young heroes. And may your dreams be silent."

:)

My dreams were not silent. I'm starting to think the gods don't want me to get any sleep ever.

I was not in the cavern at least. But I saw something much, much worse.

I was in my old house with my mom and Grans. Grans was out shopping so it was just mom and I.

"Dear, can you go upstairs and get me some scizzors. I need to cut these new worksheets out for school." My mom, Jane, told me. See my mom is a high school math teacher and I loved to help her for some bonding time. School was almost over just a few more days and then it would summer and we could have a great summer together.

"Sure, mom." And I went upstairs.

I always had my room in a mess so I could never find anything. I was digging in a basket full of toys when I found the scizzors. Then I heard a scream, but not just any scream my mom's scream. I dropped the scizzors and ran to my mother's aid, though I had no idea what I would do.

Toilets, sinks, and pipes were exploding and flooding the house now.

When I made it downstairs I saw a man that had my mom to the wall with a knife inches away from her back. My mom had told me if there was ever and intruder for me to run to the neighbors and call 911. But now, standing there with her against the wall and seeing a guy who obviously wanted to murder her so close to doing so with her wailing for him to stop, I was frozen in terror.

When the man started moving his knife forward that got me out of my daydream. This guy, whoever he is, is not getting away with this. So I did the only thing that came to my mind. I threw a glass at his head and said, "Hey you, stop that!"

The glass broke against his head but all he did was turn around. He was so ugly. It was as if half his face was bitten off. The left side of his face was innocent and looked like he wouldn't a fly with his black pantsuit suit, white button up, red tie, and black dress shoes. His face was perfect with a chiseled chin and cheek bones, and eyes that sparkled of a million stars, and a smile that just said 'trust me' without moving lips.

But his left side was engrossed in goo, it was as if his right side was trying to devour the left side slowly. His suit was ruined and his feet were bare. He was bald and his mouth had a evil grin as if saying I will kill you slowly and enjoy it very much.

When he looked me in the eyes I wanted to vomit everywhere but I kept his gaze with a sturn face. His voice was like trying to saw through iron. "Quite brave demigod, when you join us you will be good in my command." He seemed so sure of something I didn't understand at all it was hard not to believe him.

"This is a warning since I am not allowed to kill you yet." He said as he dug the knife into my mother. I screamed for him to stop, if he wanted me he could have me, but he did not listen.

My mom calapsed to the ground eyes open in fear, but there was no life in them. The man vanished in a puff of smoke. And I just stood there not believing what I just saw.

:)

I woke with a jolt and in a cold sweat. It was time for my quest, and I would tell no one of my dream.


	6. Come On And Share A Shoe!

Argus drove us as far as downtown but no further. Argus had eyes all over his body and was the secerety officer at Camp Half-Blood. It was said he even had eyes in his mouth but he never talks so no one ever found out for sure.

"Thanks, Argus, for the ride." I told him.

He gave me a look like, _You're gonna need more than that for this one._

"Yeah, thanks for the support, Argus" Jake put in sarcastically looking him in one of the eyes.

Argus just huffed and drove away to Camp when we wouldn't see home for probably weeks.

I felt terrible after my dream, like I hadn't gotten sleep in weeks. I hadn't been paying attention till Ethan said, "...So I think it would be best if we take the train. Right, Riley?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

Ethan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Jake, "I'm in. Where's the train?" I took a mental note to thank Jake.

Ethan looked at me concerned but eventually gave up and answered Jake's question. "10 miles."

"Great, we can ride those shoes Riley's wearing." Jake said simply.

It sent a jot up my spine when he said my name. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Your shoes, they're Hermes shoes, or at least one of them."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's ingenious, Jake! We could have a shoe for each person: Riley and I. And Jake can hug on Riley like a monkey!" Ethan said. I didn't like the plan at the moment it seemed terrible and made me very uncomfortable to take off even one of my mom's sneakers.

Since I didn't see any other way, after far protest from me and Jake -though I didn't understand why he was so against it- and much reasoning and logic from Ethan I sighed and agreed.

"Good now let's go it's almost dark we can ride the train till dawn and then make a plan from there." Ethan suggested and we all nodded our agreement.

I sat down on a crate and took off my left shoe. I had a small flashback to the man with the left side of his face innocent, but the right side is the truth. I fell forward but was caught by Jake, "Thanks. Here you go." I said handing it to Ethan.

Now he didn't look so sure himself, "Are you sure."

"Yes. We don't have time for second guessing ourselves."

"Okay." He said as he put on the shoes and flew away.

Now it was just me and Jake. And he was now steps away from me. "Come on, Jake." I said though he didn't budge.

"Uh... okay. It's just I'm afraid of heights." Jake barely whispered.

"Don't you think I am too." I paused for a second and realized that was insensitive, I mean, I could be blown out of the sky and that terrified me and seemed like Jake did not like my tone of voice either. So I took a deep breathe and said, "Hold my hand."

He looked at me like I was crazy, which is probably because I am. "Excuse me?"

"I said hold my hand we're gonna run."

Okay...?" He sounded unsure of himself, which is smart.

He took my hand and warmth entered my body, a feeling that I wasn't alone, that he was there. He didn't mean it affectionately, but he still he looked down like he felt the same... friendship. Not anything else, okay?!

"Hold on tight." I told him. I could feel his grip tightening around my hand. "Ready?"

"Ready." He confirmed.

And we took off to the train. When we made it there Ethan was already there and had made himself comfortable. When he saw us he said, "I was starting to get worried..." he looked down and frowned.

I followed his gaze and realized I was still holding Jake's hand and we both released, my face felt red hot though I have no idea why. "Umm... we had to run instead." I said quickly and Jake nodded.

"Okay... We better get some sleep." Ethan said and almost immediately calapsed into hibernation.

I got my shoe back and sat next to Jake and we talked for awhile till he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, it's just I didn't get much sleep last night." I replied truthfully, but he just had to get the point didn't he.

He nodded and kept on going, "Nightmares?"

All I could do was nod. Those dreams that night it was all haunting me.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no."

He put his hand on my knee and said, "You know you can tell me anything right? We're friends."

I took a deep breathe and decided to tell him some of it. "The shoes, they were my mom's. She gave them to me as a gift when she-she..."The word wouldn't come out so I just said, "Well, you get the point."

Before I closed my eyes I saw the stunned look on his face that said he didn't expect that. And then I fell asleep to a dreamless sleep.


	7. Magical MuRdEr

When I finally woke up Jake and Ethan were talking strategy. The sun was sprinkling on to my face and blinding me.

I groaned, got up, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Jake just rolled his eyes and said, "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

"2 things: 1: Afternoon? And 2: You think I'm beautiful?" I smirked.

"2 things: 1: Yes afternoon, you slept that long. And 2: Nice try."

That earned a slow clap from Ethan, "2 things: 1: Good comeback." He said sarcastically(when did he learn sarcasm). "And 2: let's get back to strategy."

Jake and Ethan turned back to their shield, it didn't look any different than any other shield but they hovered over it as if there lives depended on it. Then Ethan said, "Show me the missing campers!" It was clear Ethan had tried this before and was frustrated how it didn't work.

"It wont work." I said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"They're not in the natural light. Try something like, show me where we are." I said and the shield swirled and when it stopped I saw an old sign I recognized, it said, 'Welcome To Tennessee'.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Is Tennessee close to Missouri?"

I looked at him skeptically, "You have to be kidding me, Tennessee is just East of Missouri." How can he not know that, he had to be kidding. Then again this is serious and we had no time for jokes and even Jake knew that, plus he sure looked serious.

"Really? And do you know who that is?" He asked me pointing to a short man or maybe we just weren't close enough to him.

"No. Zoom in on mystery man." I commanded. The image swirled some more and gave me motion sickness even though I have never gotten motion sickness before.

When the image cleared I realized the man was in fact short. He was wearing a big top hat as if trying to convince people he was as tall as them, though all it did for me was make me believe he was Pres. Lincoln, and that did not sit well with me. He had no poker face, his smile was as if he just got an Ace high and wanted no one to know it but couldn't hold in the joy. He had on a leprechaun suit and pants and some old pilgrim shoes.

The worst part was he was looking straight at us. It seemed like he was daring us to come. Ethan stood up and said, "We should go check that out." I was shocked.

Sure a little part of me wanted to go see who that was, but my fear seemed to be overriding my curiosity. I was wondering if the man was using any magic on him.

Then Jake stood up, "I agree. It could help us to know." Great, now he's definitely using magic on them.

They were already packing up each other's things when I shot an arrow into Ethan's bag just as he was reaching for it. "Don't you see he's using magic on you two. It's a trap." I warned.

That's when Ethan looked at me eyes glazed over, "Must know, must find out." He barely mumbled.

Jake had already gotten his stuff ready and was grabbing my stuff together. I shot another arrow just barely missing his fingers, my new arrows were celestial bronze and a new one would appear every time I needed it.

He looked at me his eyes glazed over but anger still shown projected at me. I was afraid they would attack me but Jake just stared at me and his eyes softened and the magic on him seemed to thin, but he quickly shook his head and got back to packing.

After much screaming and cursing in Acient Greek from me they jump out of the train and sprinted to the left. Since I had no choice I went after them determined to stop them.

The closer they got the slower the walked. By the time they made it to the sign they were looking around confused.

When I finally caught up to them -even in my shoes on they were faster than me- Jake asked me, "Why did you take us here." As if it was my fault.

"Excuse me?! You guys were the ones who forced me here" I said pointing to my bag in Jake's hand.

"I don't remember that."

Then a voice came from the trees. "Oh, you wouldn't." What he was saying would have sounded evil if his voice wasn't so squeaky. He came out of the trees and I could see that it was the man from the shield.

Now, standing in front of me, the man was the most reficulous thing I had ever seen. I almost laughed. Wait scratch that almost I did laugh at him.

The man just gave me a wimpy glare and said, "I might've exceptected this from a girl." He said girl like it was the most terribly insult in the world.

I stopped laughing and gave him my most vicious glare, he even took a step back from me and said, "I just want to bargain." I smirked on the inside I wasn't going to let this wimp say something like that to me. And I kept my glare straight on him.

Ethan and Jake both put a hand on each of my arms trying to restrain me. Though their grips were weak on purpose, probably because they knew if I attacked him there would be no holding me back.

"What makes you think we want to bargain with you?!" Ethan shot. I was quite proud of him, when we first met he could insult or use sarcasm now look at him he's doing both. "You've already used magic on us before who says you won't do it again."

"The River Stynx. I swear on the River Stinx I will not us magic on you during the bargain." It just came out of his mouth like it was a pinky promise.

I still didn't like the guy but I saw no other choice. I knew it was a trap and he'd bend the promise he just made in some way. "Okay, we'll bargain with you." I said not bothering to lessen my glare.

He still looked scared but that didn't keep him from cracking insensitive jokes about girls.

"So, what would you like to know?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

I had so many questions but I thought one in particular was very important. "Who are you?"

"Oh I should have known a girl wouldn't be able to get it. I'm Redgardin."

"Do you know who we're facing?" I asked it was really the only question I cared about. To know what the name is of the man who killed my mom.

"Oh, well, you already know him. Don't you?" Redgardin asked me trying to get out of answering.

I worsened my gaze and moved my hand towards my bow. "TELL ME!"

"Okay. okay. No need to go into violence. They call him..." Suddenly a tranquilizer shot from the tree and hit him in the neck and he calapsed.

I shot an arrow into the tree at the closest movement but hit nothing but a branch.

Ethan checked Redgardin's pulse, looked at me, and shook his head. I cursed in Acient Greek. What ever Redgardin was gonna say it must have been important for someone to assassinate him. Someone doesn't want us to know anything.


	8. New Blue Hairbrush

I smacked the table and cursed in Acient Greek. Jake and Ethan were eyeing me carefully, eyes full of worry and a little fear.

A few seconds later I calmed down after stretching my language beyond its limits. Ethan and Jake came towards me and each held my hand, hoping to reassure me and calm me a little more. Ethan said, "We should go. Monsters will chase us if we don't."

He was right. I hate it when that happens. I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding and said, "Okay..."

We headed to the train station right before it took off. We sat in the same compartment, the one with hay in it. We sat down and I sat on something I hadn't noticed before, a blue plastic hair brush. It must have been used before because curly red strands of hair were in it. I took the strands out and started brushing through my own curly black hair.

Ethan lay down on the ground and turned away from us. Probably still scared I'd throw my new hair brush at him or start cussing again or both.

Jake sat next to me and when Ethan seemed to be asleep he said, "Now that he's asleep do you wanna talk about what happened back there?"

"I'm not asleep." Ethan said not bothering to turn over and face us. "But it's nice to know that when I am you two have heart-to-hearts."

I ignored his comment and said, "No."

Ethan turned over, "Well I do. Whoever this guy is he doesn't want people asking around. I mean if he would murder someone for just saying his name he must be bad."

I remembered the two faced man with my mom, pressing her to the wall. Then gouging the knife into her spine, the worst noise I have ever heard was him yanking it out and my mom collapsing. "He will kill, trust me."

They both eyed me carefully, eyes, this time, only with concern in them. There was an awkward silence which I cursed myself under my breath for. Jake saved me from more awkward silenced by bringing up awkward talking. "Riley, do you know this guy?"

"Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." I said a little agitated.

Jake raised his hands in mock surrender though I thought I had made it clear I was not in the mood for jokes.

"Let's just go to sleep." I said a little harsh, but just dropped it and turned around to sleep, blue hairbrush in hand.

:)

When I woke up there was Ethan and Jake hovered over that shield again.

Jake glanced at me, "I hope your ready to talk now, 'cause we're here."

I groaned and got up, "Okay, I'll tell you when we get there." I said putting up my new hairbrush and ambrosia in my backpack, and I shouldered my bow. "Let's go."

"But we don't even know which cavern to go to." Ethan said.

"I do." I turned to the shield. "Show us Quizzen Cave." As soon as I said it the shield's vision changed my least favorite childhood cavern.

At the entrance stood a boy who looked faintly familiar. I shook off the feeling and said, "Now let's go to the one place I have been dreading."

Both Jake and Ethan seemed to be worrying about me but I told them, 'stuff it and get in the game. You'll need it.'


	9. Can You Guess What You Won? A Hairbrush!

Ethan stopped at the entrance to the cavern, "Don't you think it's weird how we haven't been attacked by monsters, not once."

I knew he was right but I also knew the reason and I was not going to bring that up. So I just stayed quiet and let Jake take the lead, "Maybe he wanted to confront us and kill us himself."

"What ever the reason, I'm going in." I said walking in the cavern giving them no other choice but to scurry in after me.

"Where do you think he is?" Ethan asked. I could see him sweating, I forgot it was his first quest along with Jake and me. I glanced at Jake and saw him sweating to. I guess I was just so stuck on revenge I didn't think of fear at the moment.

"It'll be okay. We'll stop this guy." I said reassuringly to them.

"Well, first you have to find 'this guy'." I heard a familiar voice say from above, it was him. "Hello young apprentice, nice to see you again. I granted you free travel I hope you repay my kindness."

"I'm no one's apprentice!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Yes, well, you'll get there." He said as he stepped out of the shadows revealing his two sided body, causing both Ethan and Jake to practically jump out of their skins. "Come now and kill your friends."

"I'll do nothing for you! Especially after what you did to me." I screeched at him.

"Oh please let's not do this the hard way. I don't see why you liked her anyway. Honestly, she was getting on my last nerve always talking about your safety. Besides it shapes you."

"She was my mother! You murdered her! I'd die before I worked for you!" I screamed to him finishing with curses and meaning every last word.

"As you wish." He said simply and suddenly I noticed the monsters right next to him. Big and little though both were equally scary.

"Fine, we'll kill them and save our friends." I grunted under my breath.

The monsters surrounded us and we all drew our weapons. Ethan drew his knife and headed toward the Minotaur. Jake drew his sword and headed to the nearest lastragonian and I notched an arrow as a emposa.

"Hello there, sister of Persues Jackson. I couldn't kill your brother so I think I'll kill you instead." She lashed out at me as did her comrades. I shot each and everyone of the in the head with my arrows and summoned them back to me. I only didn't get the one who ranted about my... brother. She retreated in a bomb of fire.

In minutes most every monster was dead and gone. I saw a monster running toward Jake from behind while my bow was feet away from me. I did the only thing that came to my mind, I threw my new Hairbrush at it.

It screached as the hairbrush hit it in the eye. And knocked over something behind me, but I didn't have time to register it until I was pushed to the ground by a lamp post.

I saw stars in my vision and glimpses of the battle. Jake was running towards me and I tried to scream at him, 'Go! Help Ethan!' But my voice would not work with the strain under the lamp post. He must have read my lips because half way to me he stopped and ran towards Ethan.

My last sight was Jake and Ethan fighting side-by-side, then the world went dark.

:)

It was as if I wasn't asleep but just controlling something else in the world other than my body. I saw a waterfall. It was absolutely gorgeous and was going the direction away from us. I knew I needed that waterfall to live and to kill all the monsters in the cave.

Suddenly the water changed course. Rushing waters at high speeds heading straight for us and I was the happiest person alive to see that water, sadly if I didn't think of something soon I would be the only person alive.

I started seeing water bubbles joining into bigger water bubbles until there were only two water bubbles left. One came towards me and took me while the other grabbed two being. I was going to pop their bubble but something told me not to. Our two water bubbles met forming one big water bubble.

Now I knew that my work was done I truly did black out.


End file.
